gamehouse_official_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Delicious: Emily's Message in a Bottle/The Family Reunion
This is the seventh restaurant in Emily's Message in a Bottle. All the brothers are coming to the Family Restaurant! Level 51 - An Unpleasant Surprise Edward is preparing something special, but Evelyn doesn`t like the looks of it. *Welcome to the new Napoli Family Restaurant! *Evelyn: Okay, Edward, start talking... *Evelyn: WHAT did you do with our RETIREMENT SAVINGS? *Patrick picks Paige up. *Patrick: Er, Paige, pumpkin, let's go inside for a little bit... *Francois: I think I'll join you... *Patrick and Paige go inside. *Francois goes inside. *Edward: It was going to be a surprise. *Evelyn: Oh, it's a surprise alright! *Edward: One that you're going to LOVE, dear. I PROMISE. *Evelyn: No more surprises, Edward. *Evelyn: WHERE is our nest egg? *Edward: Do you trust me, Evelyn - believe in me? *Evelyn: Of course, Edward, but that's not the POINT. *Edward: I'm going to make a special announcement at the reunion. *Edward: EVERYTHING will be explained, I promise. *Evelyn: I'm going for a walk. *Evelyn leaves the place. Afterward *Edward cleans the table and Antonio makes a pizza. *Antonio: Everything okay with you and Evelyn? *Edward: It will be, you'll see. *Marco and Arabella enter the place. *Marco: Long time no see, everyone! *Marco: Well, don't just stand there, where's the old man? *Marco: I want to introduce him to my fiancé. *Edward: Here, come with me. *Marco and Arabella follow Edward. *Vito: Hey, I know you! *Vito: You're the best fisherman I've ever seen! *Vito: And this must be your wife! You're a very lucky mom! *Marco: Poppa?! That was YOU fishing on the docks!? *Edward: His memory hasn't fully returned, Marco. *Marco: Thank you, Poppa! *Vito: Glad I could be of assistance? Level 52 - More Arrivals! A father meeting his sons for the first time in decades… And a pig invasion in-between! *PatrickL What time did your mom come home last night? *Emily: Late... Then she went to sleep on the daybed in the living room. *Gino, Truffles and piglets enter the place. *Edward: I see you brought the whole family? *Paige goes to Truffles. *Gino: Of course! *Gino: I wanted to show them where I grew up. *Gino: Er… We aren't having ham at the reunion, are we? *Emily: No pork chops, no ham - I promise. *Edward: Gino, come say 'hi' to Poppa. *Edward leads Gino to Vito. *Gino: Errr… Hi... Poppa... *Vito: That one's mine, too? During the level *Emily finds the hidden piglets! Afterward *Francois and Marco go inside. Vinicio and Bianca enter the place. *Emily: Look at you two? *Bianca: Vinicio swept me off my feet! *Bianca: We've had more fun in the past week than in the past ten years. *Vinicio: Spent more money, too. *Edward: How are the boys? *Vinicio: As it happens, we are all happily reuniting next month... *Vinicio: And, maybe, they'll decide to join our business again! *Bianca: We are going to make wine the RIGHT way. *Edward: Wait here - there's someone I want to reintroduce to. *Edward gets Vinicio outside to meet Bianca. *Vito: AH, there you are... *Vito: Here's that ten dollars I owe you. *Vito: Believe me, that wine was worth it. *Vinicio: Poppa?! *Vinicio: ...Oh, boy... Level 53 - Real Estate Some catching up for the brothers, and some bad news for Edward. *Marco: So, Antonio - we know what became of us... *Marco: ...but what did YOU do with your dollar? *Antonio: Well, though I'm retired from the kitchen... *Antonio: ...I still own THREE thriving pizza restaurants. *They shook 'yes'. *Antonio: Of course, my son... He ran into some problems... *Antonio: ...looking back, I wish I would've spent more time with him. *Antonio: But he's doing great now, thanks to Emily and Edward! *They're catching up! *Evelyn enters the place. *Evelyn: Oh, I see everyone's already here! *Edward: Evelyn... *Evelyn: I wasn't talking to you. *Evelyn goes inside. *Vinicio: Er… Everything okay, Edward? *Edward: Of course! Will you, uh... excuse me for a minute? *Edward goes inside. *Marco: Whose donkey is that, anyhow? *Antonio: Long story. Afterward *Everyone except Edward go in. Vinicio comes out. *Vinicio: Edward - two things... *Vinicio: First - Marco and I are having a heated disagreement about who would be the most helpful. *Vinicio: HE says his work on the grill would be invaluable. HA! *Vinicio: "I" say it's my skill with restocking wine and cider that you need. *Edward: Well why don't you BOTH help? *Vinicio: Er… I guess we could do that... *Edward: And the second thing? *Vinicio: Oh! whatever you do, DO NOT give your business to that realtor I sent you! *Edward: Wha- why not? *Vinicio: He recently filed the country, taking his clients' money with him! *Vinicio: The police are looking for him now - but you know how well that usually goes. *Edward: Thank... thank you for the warning. *Edward: I, er - I need to make a phone call. Like NOW! *Edward rushes inside to make a phone call. *Vinicio: Glad I could help! Level 54 - In Dire Straits Everybody makes mistakes. Try to cheer Edward up! *Evelyn: YOU DID WHAT?! *Edward: Evelyn - please! *Evelyn: You put our HOUSE on the market without telling me?! *Evelyn: Our retirement accounts are EMPTY, Edward! *Edward: I-I saw a chance for us to be... happy! *Evelyn: I was already happy... IN SNUGGFORD!! *Emily, Patrick and Francois enter the place. *Evelyn: So where is our money now? *Edward: It's... It's gone, Evelyn. *Edward: I'll fix everything, I promise! *Edward cries! *Evelyn: HOW? *Evelyn: I'm going back to Snuggford to try and save our home. *Evelyn: As far as I'm concerned, you can stay here for as long as you want... *Evelyn: ...however, if that suits you. *Evelyn goes inside. Emily goes to Edward *Emily: Dad, what's going on? *Edward: Customers will be here any minute... *Edward goes to the door and stands still. They go back to work. During the level; 1st comfort *Emily cheers and comforts Edward! *Emily: How are you holing up, Dad? *Edward: I'm fine, honey, don't worry. 2nd comfort *Emily: Everything will be alright, you know... *Edward: Thanks, dear, I'm sure it will. 3rd comfort *Emily: Are you sure you're okay, dad? *Edward: It'll be fine... 4th comfort *Emily: Things will get better, you'll see. *Edward: I just don't know anymore... 5th comfort *Emily: Come on, dad, I'm sure you can fix it! *Edward: I... I'll try... Afterward *Francois goes inside. *Emily: Dad... *Edward: Sorry, Emily... I think I need to be alone for a while... *Edward leaves the place. Patrick comes out. *Emily: Oh, Patrick - I've never seen them fight like this before. *Patrick: It's bad, Emily, but I know they'll get thought this. *Evelyn has her suitcases and Paige comes out! *Evelyn: Emily, have you seen your father? *Emily: He just left... I don't know where he was going... *Emily: I'm worried about him, Mom. *Emily: You're not really going back to Snuggford, are you Mom? *Emily: The reunion is so close... and... *Evelyn: Sweetheart, I will always love you. *Evelyn: ...and I will always be there for you, your sister and Paige... *Evelyn: ...but I have a house to sell, and an apartment to find... *Evelyn: ...for ONE. *Evelyn leaves. *Antonio: I'll talk to her. *Antonio leaves the place. Level 55 - Lost In Thought Edward seems even more depressed than before. Maybe there’s only one way out… *At the beach, Edward stands near the boat. Arabella enters the beach. She feeds the seagulls. *Arabella: Edward? *Arabella: Edward? *Arabella: Edward, please - it's me, Arabella! *Arabella leaves the beach. Afterward *Antonio: I'm sorry I couldn't convince your mother. *Vito runs into the place. *Vito: Edward! My son...! *Francois: Gee, Vito - you picked a heck of a time to start remembering things... *Vito: No, Franklin - you don't understand! My boat! *Vito: Edward - my boy, Edward! *Vito: I think he's run away from home! *Edward is far away. They enter the beach. *Antonio: EDWARD!! ED! *Emily: Dad! DAD! *Patrick and Francois: EDWAAAARD! EDWARD! *Paige: Grappa! Grappa! *Emily: Marco! *Emily: ...Someone get Marco! *Emily: We have to go after him! Level 56 - Disclosure on High Seas Edward finds the solution to his torments right in the middle of the ocean! *On the ocean, the seagulls land on the boat. *The seagulls quickly flew away. *Edward: You hold on to her, little guy... *Edward: ...I'm afraid it's much too late for me. *Another seagull flies away. *'In Family Restaurant...' *Marco: I have every fisherman in Napoli looking for him... *Gino: I'm sure he just needs some time alone to think. *Marco: I'm going back out there. *Vinicio: I'll go with you. *Marco and Vinicio leave the place. *Emily: Paige... What do we tell Paige? *Patrick: Just what we've told her, sweetheart... *Patrick: ...that Grandpa went on a little trip, and he'll be back soon. *Patrick: He WILL. *They go back to work. During the level *Emily gives the food to the sailors searching for Edward! Afterward *Edward: That stupid dollar... *Edward: I could have dome anything with it. Conquered the world! *Edward: Instead I gave it away. *Edward cries alone. Suddenly, there was a call! *Edward: What the-? *Edward has a bottle! *Edward: It can't be! *Edward reads the message. *Edward: 'Kome home grappa I miss u luv Emily.' *Edward: How could Poppa do that to Emily? *Edward: What's this? *He reads again. *Edward: 'To the best grappa in the hole wurld.' *Edward: 'Luv, Paige'. *Edward sighes. *Edward: Oh, what a fool I've been! *Edward: I'm coming home, Paige! *Edward's sailing back to come home! *Edward: Grandpa's coming home! *The seagulls are flying over the sea! *Edward's going back home! *Edward keeps sailing 'til he reaches the dock! Level 57 - Triumphant Return (On a Donkey) Someone’s back, but the problems are far from over… Did Evelyn really leave Napoli? *Paige: Mommy, when Grappa comes back, can I ask him for a pony? *Emily: OF course, sweetheart. You ask him, and if he- *Filippo, Balky, Edward, Marco and Vinicio enter the place. *Edward dismounts the Balky. *Emily: DAD! **Paige: GRAPPA! *Edward: I... I came back as fast as I could... *Edward: Okay... maybe not AS fast as I could, but still... *Everyone agrees. *Edward: ...can you forgive me, everyone? *Patrick: Of course we can! *They agree! *Francois: Mmm... *Patrick: I said - OF COURSE we can. *Emily: Oh, Dad - I'm so glad you're back! *Edward: I am too, sweetheart. I am too... *Edward game Emily a hug. Afterward *Edward: Still no answer on her mobile or at home... *Edward: ...she's ignoring my calls. *Emily: She's upset, Dad. *Francois comes out. *Edward: Oh, Emily… I don't know how I'm going to make amends to your mother... *Patrick: You don't need to have all the answers right now, Edward. *Emily: You can live with us. *Antonio: You'll have the rest of your life to make it up to her. *Francois: However long that is. Level 58 - The Secret of Success Can Edward have one last chance? Help clean the flowers so he can do what’s important! *Edward sobs. Gino, Marco and Vinicio enter the place. *Gino: Edward! We have news! *Marco: I want to tell him! *Vinicio: No way! I'm the one who found out! *Vinicio: Evelyn is STILL in Napoli. *Edward: How did you- *Vinicio: She told Bianca she was leaving this afternoon... *Vinicio: But she managed to convince her to take her to the airport. *Vinicio: I don't know how long she'll be able to stall for, so you'd better hurry! *Marco: Yeah - what are you going to say to her? *Gino: Yeah - You screwed up big time... *Vinicio: Quiet, Idiota! This is EDWARD - he'll think of something. *Edward takes flowers from tables. *Edward: Thank you, Vinicio! Thank you! *Marco: We're proud of you, Edward! *Edward left the place. *Gino: If he can fix us, he can fix ANYONE. *Vinicio: You can say that again... During the level *Emily finds all the flowers! Afterward *Meanwhile in Vinicio's Vineyard, Edward enters. *Edward: No! Am I too late?! *Edward cries down. *Bianca: I swear, Evelyn, I have no idea where those keys could be... *Bianca and Evelyn enter the vineyard. *BIanca: Oh, never mind, I just remembered! *Bianca leaves the vineyard. *Edward: Evelyn! *Evelyn: Edward? *Evelyn: Edward, my mind's made up. *Edward gave flowers to Evelyn. *Edward: Evelyn, I'm so sorry - for not consulting you... *Edward: ...for letting my pride get us into this situation... *Evelyn: Edward, why didn't you just TALK to me? *Edward: I wanted so desperately to be successful... *Edward: ...to give you a life that we could only dream of. *Evelyn: Edward that's ridiculous - look how much you've accomplished! *Evelyn: Look at EMILY, look at ANGELA... *Evelyn: Look at PAIGE... *Evelyn: Look at ME... Aren't we enough? *Edward: Yes! Yes, I realize that now! *Edward: Evelyn, so long as I live... I'll never lose sight of what we have again! *Edward releases Evelyn's hands. *Evelyn thinks. Level 59 -The Final Countdown= The family reunion is almost here… Will the secret ingredient finally be revealed? *Edward and Evelyn enter the place. *Emily: Mom, Dad! *Paige: Grammy! *Evelyn picks Paige up and lets her go. *Emily: I knew you two would patch things up! *Evelyn: Of course, dear... Your father and I still have a few things to work out... *Evelyn: ...but we'll do it together. *Patrick: Good to have you back, Evelyn. *Edward: I can't even pay for those flowers I gave you. *Evelyn: It's only money, Edward. We'll figure it out. *Paige: Grammy, come see the pony Grappa got me! *Evelyn: Boy, Grandpa HAS been busy this trip, hasn't he? *Patrick, Paige and Evelyn go inside. They go back to work. Afterward *Patrick gave flowers to Emily. They gave a kiss! *Antonio: Francois? What are you doing? *Francois: Counting - I want to make sure no one else has run off. *Vito comes outside. *Vito: Everyone! *Vito: When was the reunion again...? *Vito: Er… We are still doing the reunion, right? *Patrick: Right. *Vito: Great! I'll have a special announcement for you all tomorrow, then! *Vito goes inside. *Vito: Er… One more thing! *Vito: No boat trips for anyone until AFTEER the party! Level 60 - The Family Secret Today’s the day! Help Emily prepare all the food for the reunion – everyone’s counting on her! *Evelyn and Edward come outside. *Evelyn: Emily, dear... *Edward: Everyone's working hard to get everything ready for the reunion... *Gino and Marco enter the place. *Evelyn: But, well, with everything that's happened... *Edward: ...we really need a little of your magic to get all the food ready in time... *Emily: Sure, leave it to me! *Emily: And Dad, Mom... *Emily: Don't worry about your place. We'll figure something out. *Emily: You know, you can stay with us as long as you need. *Edward: We're so proud of you, Emily. You really are one of a kind. *Evelyn: We'll be coming by later to get the food... *Evelyn goes inside. During the level *Emily prepares the food for the family reunion preparations! Afterward *In the Family Reunion, was everyone! *Paige rides Truffles! *Vito: Everyone, everyone! *Vito: My memory... it's still gone. *Vito: But I do remember promising you all that one day... *Vito: ...I would reveal to you the secret ingredient to my success! *Vito: Unfortunately, I have no idea what it was... *Vito: ...better to just be patient, generous and love one another, I suppose? *Paige ans Truffles return to reunion. Balky begins to chase! *Vito: Ah! One more thing! I almost forgot - the announcement! *Vito: Since you all did such a great job retiring the restaurant, I've been offered a LOT of money for it... *Vito: But as now it really IS time for me to retire, I'll leave it up to you to decide what to do with it. *Evelyn: Oh, thank goodness! *Evelyn: Edward, if we sell our part we could re-start something in Snuggford…! *Vinicio: There's no need for that, Evelyn. *Gino: As a matter of fact, we've been discussing things... *Antonio: ...And we want to help you and Edward with your attention. *Marco: He's helped us in ways that money can't buy. *Evelyn: Edward! Did you hear that? *Edward: Yeah... I have the best family I could ever ask for! *Vito goes to Evelyn and Edward. *Vito: Edward - a quick word? *Edward: Hmm? Uh, sure, Poppa... *The reunion assembles! *Edward: What do you need? *Vito: Oh, nothing much... *Vito: I've been watching you and your family... *They're chasing! *Vito: ...the way you help one another. *They begin to chase. *Vito: You did an amazing job as a father... *Vito: ...better than I did - better than I ever COULD. *Vito: I'm very proud of you. *Vito: I don't know what you did with the dollar, but it sure worked... *Vito: … You should share the secret! *'THE END' *Emily walks into end-screen. *Emily: What's this? Wait a minute! We're not finished yet! *Back in Reunion... *Paige: Gray Grappa, where did you go? *Paige plays with doll. *Emily: She's been asking me where you were all those years. *Vito: Well, I guess I don't rightly- *Vito: That… that doll! *Vito: I gave it to you! *Vito: On your birthday no less! *Emiiy: Yes! Yes, you did! I was Paige's age, in fact! *Vito: It's all starting to come back to me, now. *Francois: You mean the secret? *Vito: No, that I still can't remember... *Vito: ...but as far my time away... *Vito: ...THAT is a story I DO remember.